


无题

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: all龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit





	无题

有的时候他也不知道自己是谁，早上被闹钟叫醒后身体就不是自己的了，会有人在身边喋喋不休所有他今天要做的事情，很多很杂，要走的路也很长。可其实他还很困，他并没睡几个小时，连三个小时都是多说。  
他要去做采访，好几家媒体同时预约了他，一张小沙发，一个被换来换去标牌的话筒，一个又一个不同家媒体的小玩偶。不同的人，或男或女，问着同样或相近的问题，他都要像从没被问过似的认真回答。  
他要拍写真，每家摄影棚位置不同他就坐着车一家一家的赶，杂志要求不同，或阳光或可爱或诱惑，他一演员其实某种程度上还是比较拿手的。就是有时他有点讨厌那些服装，外面给他一件宽大衬衫，内衬却是紧到不行的小背心，下身是低腰紧身牛仔，窝在硬硬地板上真的很难受，尤其是他后面本就隐隐作痛，现在更是雪上加霜。还有时给他一套严肃正经的西装，还有一对西装夹，可拍摄照片用哪门子西装夹，还勒的大腿肉好痛。  
很多老板就是看他的写真定下他的。  
他的公司就是青楼，头牌就是他。下戏或结束其他工作都好晚了，可他的车还是不会把他拉回家，他只好在车上抓紧时间补觉，迷迷糊糊下了车，有时是金碧辉煌的酒店，有时是静谧无人的别墅区，总有不同的人领进他，总会有人帮他推开那扇门。红木门，铸铁门，琉璃门。里面会有人，男人。穿浴袍的，穿西装的，穿家居服的。他们都笑眯眯让他去洗澡。  
躺到床上，男人们的原形毕露，伸出一双手，为他脱衣服，或揉他的奶子让他自己脱。有人不爱亲他舔他，有人专爱把他身体弄的紫紫红红的。有人阴茎很丑陋，萎缩的，短小的，黑紫的，有的人还好，青筋分明，粗长挺立，但会把他弄的很疼，第二天不能接坐在地板上拍写真的工作的那种。  
男人们射精时千奇百怪，嗷呜的狼叫的，吭哧的猪叫的，呼哧的驴叫的，在他身上舒服的抽搐的，最后几下没命往里操的，握他肩膀的手骤然施力的，花样万千。  
通常他还会在里面洗个澡，但也有几个射了精就立马不想看见他的，他就要夹着一屁股精液马上走人，外面他的车一直在等着他。

终于回家了，他会扑到床上睡五分钟，然后就会醒，然后会去冲澡。他脱掉身上的臭衣服臭裤子臭袜子——其实一点味道都没有，可他还是觉得臭。在家冲澡是他最惬意的时光，没有采访，不用说话，没有拍摄，不用拿着花洒摆姿势，没有性爱，他只需把屁股里的精液抠出来把后穴洗干净。  
他睡前会想到小时候听过的故事，夜莺的故事。夜莺夜里爱唱歌，可他骄傲自大，白天也要一展歌喉，结果被人抓去了皇宫里为国王没日没夜的唱歌，他的才华得到了施展，可他太累了，他的嗓子没有一刻是休息着的，最后他被活活累死了。朱一龙摇了摇头，夜莺好惨啊。他打开手机，开了闹铃，闹铃提示他"闹钟已设置为2小时32分后"。他什么也不再想了，沉沉睡去。

6点30分，闹铃响了，有人在身边喋喋不休所有他今天要做的事情，很多很杂，要走的路也很长。可其实他还很困，他并没睡几个小时，连三个小时都是多说。


End file.
